Scarletstar's Prophecy
by Break it all away
Summary: A scarlet cat, will save the clan, from a clan grown as cold as an icy river.


The sound of excited mews rose from the nursery. Everybody stared at a kit, a kit with a scarlet red pelt, a white stomach, muzzle, chin, tail tip, and legs. The kit had dark brown stripes. They did resemble lighting strikes. The kit opened her eyes and saw the light of the nursery. '' Scarletkit is awake!'' yowled excitedly Dragonclaw. Dragonclaw was a loyal warrior too her clan, She Had kits, She became a queen. Scarletkit stared at her brother and sisters, '' Moonkit?'' Scarletkit mewed, Guessing the grey and white pelted cat's name. '' Oh hi! How do you know my name! Are you the first one to open your eyes? That's cool.`` ''The name is Scarletkit. Nice to meet you.`` Stammered the Red pelted kit. Creamstar stood up on the highest rock. `` May all cats of Shadowclan join me for a clan meeting! Queens, Please bring your kits along. As this contains them``. Announced the Cream colored leader, Scarletkit ran outside and sat with his Littermates, `` Good, Shadowclan is in need of more warriors, Apprentices at the least. Scarletkit, Moonkit, Lynxkit, and Rabbitkit, Please come up``. Said Creamstar carefully choosing the kits.

The kits walked up, Jumping onto Highrock, `` Good. Now, Scarletkit, Until you have earned your warrior name, You shall be known as Scarletpaw. Shadowclan wishes you will be a good warrior when we need it most.`` Creamstar did the same for all other kits. `` You all will share 2 mentors, Clawpelt and Snakeclaw.`` Creamstar signaled the end of the clan meeting. The cold wind introduced the night, The new apprentices left the nursery and went to join the apprentices. `` I can't believe were finally apprentices! `` Mewed Rabbitpaw with excitement in his voice. The apprentices slept, `` Wake up mousebrains, its already time to start training and you're not even half awake! Don't you have ANY meaning of time...`` Hissed Clawpelt, `` W-were awake `` Meowed Lynxpaw worringly, the others got up, `` Good. Now, Snakeclaw will take this lesson, I had enough even seeing you mousebrained apprentices`` Hissed Clawpelt before he turned and left camp. `` Good Riddance, Anyways… It`s important for every strike you take to be fatal. I caught 4 adders, one for each. Dip your claws into the poison you find, Use your claws to rake it apart. That just adds to it.`` Mewed Snakeclaw, Snakeclaw was known for claws dipped in snake poison, she was a loyal warrior, Snakeclaw was a gentle mentor, always trying to get apprentices to dip their claws in snake poison before every battle or patrol, or journey. The young apprentices dipped there claws in the poison. `` Now come…`` Mewed Snakeclaw grimly, Snakeclaw led them to the carrion place. 3 Strong cats were taking food from clans and turning it into crowfood. `` These cats, are Clawnose, Snakebite, and Notail, They are Riverclan cats, They can't swim tho, So they take food from other clans turning it into crowfood on Seastar`s command. `` Whispered Snakeclaw. `` That's horrible! There such mean mousebrains! Why would they do such a thing? `` Mewed Moonkit, with an alarmed look on her face. Snakeclaw flicked her tail into an attack signal, Scarletpaw leaped onto the strongest warrior, Scarletpaw blinded the warrior with poison dipped claws, and the warrior yowled. `` I can't see! Mommy? Am I there? Am I dead? `` Said the warrior, before leaping off, unfortunately, crashing into a tree, and the warrior stopped breathing and fell dead on the floor, all the warriors died. `` Good work!`` Praised Snakeclaw. The 4 apprentices smiled proudly. `` We must go alert Creamstar however. These cats are a huge threat!`` Mewed Moonpaw hoping for a good reponse, `` Yes we must `` Said Snakeclaw, Knowing Moonpaw hates bad responses, The cats softly padded off to camp. `` Creamstar! W-we s-saw cats a-and they were huge! They were taking fresh kill! From all clans including ours, Execept Riverclan tho, Those cats are from Riverclan! We defeated them by killing them but, Seastar might send more warriors!`` Said Scarletpaw to Creamstar. `` Than we shall keep a watch for them.''Creamstar answered calmly. So Scarletpaw went to see Moonpaw.


End file.
